Arturia Pendragon
This page contains information about Saber in Fate/Another. Skills Invisible Air * Mana Cost: 100 **''Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm.'' **''Hotkey: Q'' **''Deals damage to the targetted unit and draws it to Saber over 0.5 seconds interrupting channeling spells.'' ***Lv 1: Deals 160 damage ***Lv 2: Deals 210 damage ***Lv 3: Deals 260 damage ***Lv 4: Deals 310 damage ***Lv 5: Deals 360 damage **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Extras:' Cannot be used on Assassin, Invisible Air - Fishing Upgraded by Knightism attribute. (+200 damage) Caliburn *'200 mana' **''Sends a magical attack with the second sword dealing a splash of 220+80*SpellLV / 420+80*SpellLV+ damage in the target area at a short range but longer than Invisible - Air. Targets caught in the Area of Effect gets slowed Attack Speed and slowed Movement Speed by 10+10*SpellLV%. Lasts ~3 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 300/500+ total dmg to target (240/400+ damage), 60/100+ damage on 200 AoE and -20% MS/Aspd for a short time, casting time 0.5 second, cooldown 12 seconds. ***Lv 2: 380/580+ total dmg to target (266/406+ damage), 114/174+ damage on 200 AoE and -30% MS/Aspd for a short time, casting time 0.5 second, cooldown 12 seconds. ***Lv 3: 460/660+ total dmg to target (276/396+ damage), 184/264+ damage on 200 AoE and -40% MS/Aspd for a short time, casting time 0.5 second, cooldown 12 seconds. ***Lv 4: 540/740+ total dmg to target (270/370+ damage), 270/370+ damage on 200 AoE and -50% MS/Aspd for a short time, casting time 0.5 second, cooldown 12 seconds. ***Lv 5: 620/820+ total dmg to target (248/328+ damage), 372/492+ damage on 200 AoE and -60% MS/Aspd for a short time, casting time 0.5 second, cooldown 12 seconds. Upgraded by Knightism attribute. Excalibur *'400 mana' **''Channels the power of Excalibur to send a gigantic wave of energy to a range of 2000. Deals 400+200*SpellLV / 700+200*SpellLV damage to units caught in and to units that comes inside. Has 2.5 second channeling time uninterruptable.'' ***Lv 1: Damage 600/900+, range 2000, casting time 2.5 seconds, cooldown 37 seconds. ***Lv 2: Damage 800/1100+, range 2000, casting time 2.5 seconds, cooldown 37 seconds. ***Lv 3: Damage 1000/1300+, range 2000, casting time 2.5 seconds, cooldown 37 seconds. ***Lv 4: Damage 1200/1500+, range 2000, casting time 2.5 seconds, cooldown 37 seconds. ***Lv 5: Damage 1400/1700+, range 2000, casting time 2.5 seconds, cooldown 37 seconds. Upgraded by Sword of Promised Victory attribute. Avalon *'800 mana' **''Creates a power-shield of magic able to return instantly 450+250*SpellLV magic damage that comes from a spell that deals damage (while you are warped to the caster), gives 100% missing chance to regular attacks, and granting immunity from magic damage.'' ***Lv 1: Takes 700 damage to trigger, returns 700 damage, duration 4 seconds, cooldown 60 seconds. Maximum range of 1000. ***Lv 2: Takes 600 damage to trigger, returns 950 damage, duration 5 seconds, cooldown 60 seconds. Maximum range of 1000. ***Lv 3: Takes 500 damage to trigger, returns 1200 damage, duration 6 seconds, cooldown 60 seconds. Maximum range of 1000. ***Lv 4: Takes 400 damage to trigger, returns 1450 damage, duration 7 seconds, cooldown 60 seconds. Maximum range of 1000. ***Lv 5: Takes 300 damage to trigger, returns 1700 damage, duration 8 seconds, cooldown 60 seconds. Maximum range of 1000.